


When the Future and Past Meet

by WizardPlayz101



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPlayz101/pseuds/WizardPlayz101
Summary: After having discovered a unique Crest stone that sends the children of Dimitri and Byleth (and others) to the past, they discovered that they were in the middle of the War of the Eagle and the Lion which happened 20 years ago and hoping to get back to their time and to be home smoothly...but with Claude's daughter in the fray that is easier said than done.ORThe children of the couples go back to the past the same day the Blue Lions reunion happened and chaos ensues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AO3! This is my first fanfic here in this website, normally I post my stories in Wattpad but decided to give Ao3 a shot!

"Crap! Crap Crap!" A girl who is 16 years of age cursed under her breath as she ran, a group of Empire soldiers were hot on her tail weapons drawn, barely dodging the barrage of arrows shot at her, rain pouring as it feels like bees stinging her skin and pulling her cloak closer to her upper body. Not even looking back she knew she couldn't take them on her own, to separate from her brother was the worse idea she has ever had and the consequence might be her head. The thought only made her run faster, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran away

"Jeralt, where the hell are you?!" She cursed under her breath as she sees in the distance, a destroyed castle of sorts and on one of the post was a person assuming it was thieves and bandits stationed there. Thinking of a strategy she could lure them into the building in which she could hide and let the two sides battle it out, during the battle she could sneak out and be home free, deciding it was the best and only choice she has, using the last of her energy to make the long run to the ruined castle.

The run up the steps wasn't easy, the stairs were destroyed and uneven increasing the chance of someone slipping to their deaths and she had many close calls along the way however she noticed that the group was a bit thinner than it originally was but not enough for her to fight them on her own. Continuing the climb, she notices barrels and boxes on the stairs that seemed to be used recently. Taking this opportunity, she kicks down the barrels and throws down the boxes, the two objects tumbling down the stairs, managing to slow the group down just enough for her to catch her breath. Looking down to see the soldiers getting frustrated making them even more determined to kill her. Letting out a gasp she turns to continue running only to see a broad figure, only able to see blonde locks and a blue cape holding a Hero's relic that she is familiar with.

"P-please help me...there's a group of E-empire soldiers c-chasing m-me" She begs at the figure as the closer she got the clearer she can see who it was. Dimitri could careless about a stranded girl being chased by soldiers however something about her made him feel...weird as if she's precious but can't pinpoint it despite just meeting her. The girl's breath hitched once she got a clearer view of him. His armor, cape, weapon and face were stained with blood old and new looking at her with his one good eye then down the steps to see the group approaching.

"Can you fight?" He suddenly asked, looking up at him she nods calming her heart down, knowing who he was and what he means to her

"I-I can b-but they are t-too many of them to handle...a-and my weapon broke..." Dimitri let's out a hum, not wasting a second he starts to descend the steps and towards the group indenting to take them on by himself. "Go to the tower, I'll deal with this vermin" Dimitri said with venom in his voice as he charges at them letting out a war cry, the girl looks away not wanting to see the bloody scene at is about to happen. Running to the Goddess Tower, feeling a weird type of nostalgia as if she has been here in this destroyed place, the lake seems as if it hasn't change a bit however she didn't bother taking a closer look, running through the Officer's Academy she recognizes the Blue Lion and Golden Deer banners, and wondering what house the eagle banner belongs to... Finding the tower she quickly climbs up the stairs, only a hole on the roof as the rain kept pouring in. She then hides behind one of the pillars, sliding down to the floor and letting out a sigh. Tears swell up but she blinks them away, now isn't the time to cry...She wanted to rest, she really did however million thoughts flooded her head, what if Dimitri fails to defeat the group and come storming in while she's resting? What if... 

Unable to keep her eyes open for much longer, they closed forcing slumber upon her tired and delicate body. _Brother...I miss you..._

_How did I get here...?_

* * *

"Melody! Where are you?" A voice calls out to the 16 year old who is hiding above a tree branch. Her small hands covering her mouth to prevent a giggle that would expose her, slightly peering over with her jade colored eyes her golden locks tidied up with blue laces in twin pigtails. The one looking for her then let out a sigh, his blonde locks sway softly with the wind as he looks around with his ocean blue eyes, looking for a familiar color of blonde that belongs to his sister for someone who is a 18 year old he looks rather mature. Once you look at his features there is no doubt about who his father is, as a child many speculated that once he is of age then he'll be a handsome man, and probably a heart breaker.

"Melody! Hurry or you'll be late for the dinner and ball!" Contrary to popular belief of most princesses, Melody HATES balls she has to put a big tight puffy dress and has to act sweetly towards everyone while wearing 20 more pounds on her body all night, she is expected to dance as well which makes her a sweaty mess. She thanks the goddess everyday that her mother, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, is the same as her, she needs to take a break from the ball or just ditch it if they could. Once her mother sees that Melody is about to strangle the next person who ask to dance with her, she sneaks them both out of the ball and into the garden, away from all the dancing, glamour and whatever other royals do. She loved moments where she would talk to her mother for hours until they were either comfortable enough to go back or her father, King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, would join in along with her older brother Jeralt, who is the Crowed Prince. She cherished those memories together as a family.

Though she would just like to avoid balls all together.

Jeralt sighs after walking for a couple of more minutes before stopping under the tree she was hiding, his back facing her. He didn't want to do this but Jeralt decides to pull out his secret weapon. "Come out Melody, Gradiant is here early to spend time-" He didn't even finish his sentence before he heard rustling above him however before he could turn around, he was on the floor with his sister on top of him giggling. "Augh!"

"Hehehe~ Got you!" Melody hums in a lively tone as Jeralt simply lets out a groan, deciding to get off her brother and helping him out. "I thought you were going to sense me! You still have a lot to go brother" Jeralt simply lets out a scoff at this, rubbing the back of his head "Oh shut up I'm not the one who ran from Professor Hanneman when he called you out for your lack of attention in class." Melody sticks her tongue out with a frown like a child "Seems that we are BOTH lacking then" Melody giggles as Jeralt rolls his eyes "Let's go, Gradiant has been talking non stop since you got here..." Melody giggles and follows her brother

\-------

"huh...that's weird..." Jeralt said as he looked around the emptied guest room, nothing seemed to be moved not even luggage could be seen in sight. Melody raised a brow at this and walks in after her brother "Jeralt...where is she? I thought you said she was here!" Jeralt could simply shrug at this "She was here when I told her that I would go fetch you...where did she-"

"SURPRISE!!" Soon the siblings were on the floor with a laughing Gradiant on top of the two. "Oh come on! Seriously?!" Jeralt exclaimed as he merely rolled over to let the girls have their reunion. They embraced in a tight hug, both of them laughing "I missed you Grad!" Melody said cheerfully as she continues to hold on to Gradiant for dear life "And I missed you Doll" Gradiant said as she looks at her with her pink eyes.

Gradiant one year younger than Jeral and princess and heir to the throne of Almyra also the BFF of Melody. The two have known each other since Melody's birth and over time they have become technically sisters. Gradiant has attribute of both her parents, she has her mother's pink eyes, easy smile and sense of fashion, however she also has her father's smarts and trickster personality though she doesn't do it for the type of environment she grew up in, she simply like the reactions that people do when they fall for her prank, that's why she likes balls.

"I can't believe your here early!" Melody said as she finally let Gradiant out of her iron grasp, sitting up the Almyra princess lets out a chuckle "What, you think I would miss the ONLY excuse I have to visit you?" Gradiant giggles as she sits up, Jeralt groans and stands up. "I'll go tell mother and father that the two of you are now having your little girl moment" He says as he then slightly leans back as if to stretch however when he did a loud CRACK could be heard. There was a moment of silence as both girls try to hold back their laughter

"Hey Grandma need help with anything?" 

"Oh shut up Gradiant, you didn't have two people jump on your back in the span of 20 mins" The two girls chuckle at this as Jeralt stands up, also I believe Uncle Sylvain and Aunt Ingrid are about to arrive" The girls groan in unison as Melody frowns "So is Tauris also coming?" Gradient lets out a 'yuck' "Seriously?..." Jeralt rolls his eyes "Come on you know he isn't that bad." "Jeralt, he tried to peek in while we were changing" Melody said as she shivers recalling the memory about Tauris peeking in to them dressing and nearly beating the shit out of him if not for Gradiant stopping her, thank god her father doesn't know what happened or the boy would be on the ground right now. "He flirts like Uncle Lorenz too which makes it WORSE" The crowned prince could do nothing to defend his brother in arms, simply sighing at this. "Ok he may be a pain in the side but overall his a good person" "That...is VERY debatable Jeje it really is.." 

Jeralt glares at Gradiant "Don't call me that" Gradiant shrugs "Come on, let's go say hi to my dad!" Gradiant smirks at the siblings as Melody's eyes widen and start to twinkle joy "Your family is here too?!" "Yep!" "Don't go pulling tricks on-" Before he could finish his sentence the girls were already heading to the Royal Living Room making Jeralt sigh. "Crap..."

\--

"It's good to see you again Claude" 

"Likewise, Your Kingliness" Dimitri chuckles at his teasing, both families haven't seen each other in years due to their positions as Kings in their perspective Kingdoms, only Gradiant came from time to time to visit Melody, but even then only Gradiant came by herself. Byleth smiles at this exchange as Hilda hugs her.

"It's good to see you again professor!" Hilda chirps happily as Byleth hugs back

"Hilda, I'm not your professor anymore" Breaking from the hug she faces Claude with a bright smile "Hey Teach, I see your as radiant as ever" Byleth smiles at this "Your not bad yourself Claude, where's Gradiant?" The Almyra's royal shrug at this "As soon as we arrived she dashed out to who knows where." Hilda says as then a faint sound of giggling and giggles could be heard "But looks like we don't have to wonder for long huh?" Claude said as Dimitri and Byleth softly smile and look at the direction to the sounds. Soon Melody and Gradiant came running down the stairs, however Melody tripped which brought Gradiant down with her. "Ah!" "What the-!" Soon they came tumbling down which earned a gasp from their families and rush towards them. Byleth and Dimitri goes to Melody's side while Claude and Hilda go towards Gradiant. "Oh gosh are you girls ok?!" Hilda said in a worried tone, inspecting her daughter for any injuries to find none, Claude does the same letting out a sigh of relief "You guys gave us a heart attack!" 

"Don't worry about us! We're fine" Melody says to her worried parents, letting out a sigh of relief Dimitri brings Melody into a hug and Byleth follows suit. "Be more careful girls seriously!"

"No promises!" Melody lets out a giggle along Gradiant

_I miss you..._

_Mom...Dad...Jeralt...Gradiant..._

_where are you..?_

* * *

"Your alive?!" Slowly Melody wakes up at his father's exclamation, slightly moving her body to the side to peek out of her hiding spot to see a familiar shade of jade, her soft frown was notable at his question but it wasn't what he said that was bothering her, it was the way he looked and Melody knows that look well. At times her father would have mental break downs, leaving to the training grounds to relieve his energy, his anger, his fear, his pain. Her mother would always give him space for a certain amount of time, before going to check up on him forbidden to follow her to the training grounds for her not to see her father in such a state.

Of course, being the trickster that she is, followed in secret to see the scene in front of her. Dummies torn to shreds with its hay all around the ground followed by broken weapons, mostly lances. Her father would pant heavily after such sessions but not enough to relieve him talking to himself and the 'dead'. Her mother would softly place a hand on his shoulder and he'll look back at her. Her warm and loving eyes staring into his, they would embraced into a warm hug and she wonders if that's what she was going to do...knowing she wasn't her mother yet. 

"Hmph...in that case follow me, we have vermin to exterminate." Before Byleth could say anything Dimitri was already making his way past her and walking down the stairs. Letting out a sigh she was about to follow him until she senses something behind her. Instictively she grabs her sword and points it at the person, shocked to see an injured girl with blonde locks and bright jade looking back at her. Something about the girl felt familiar to Byleth though she was certain that she never met her, maybe a former student of the academy?? But wouldn't she look more mature like Dimitri? The girl walks out of her hiding spot, Byleth lowers her weapon before she could talk to the girl Dimitri called out to her. "Professor, hurry up and get over here!" Turning back to the girl they both nodded and start to walk down the stairs.


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be from Gradiant's perspective and other GD children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO IDK WHAT HAPPENED BUT PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT THE LAST CHAP WAS THE END! I'm new to this whole thing so i wasn't sure how to put the amount of chapters in here but don't worry for this is a series I also planning another story in which instead of going back into the reunion they go back into their academy days but im not sure, I'll let you guys decide!!

Gradiant sighed as she wondered through castle halls, she woke up in a storage room alone. The last thing she remembers is the group were in the Holy Tomb in which they found a throne of sorts and on it a stone of sorts. They went to investigate only for the stone to glow and bam she's in a storage room, which leads her to now walking down the familiar halls of the Riegan household. 'Why am I back home..? Wasn't I in the monastery?' she thinks to herself as she trouts down the halls, two guards turn the corner Gradiant thinks nothing of since she's used to them however she was soon stopped by the guards. "Hold!" Gradiant snaps out of her thoughts to see she was trapped, one guard on the front another one on the back "Huh?" Her eyes widen at this 'Is this an assassination attempt?!' Her father has told her stories about how his life was one filled with fear and assassination attempts, however luckily for Gradiant there was only one attempt on her life and that was when she was an infant while she was in Almyra so she doesn't even remember it. However after the attempt on her life, her parents killed every single lord on both Fodland and Almyra that were suspected to be in the assassination attempt then replaced with trustworthy people who loved Gradiant and were useful in court, for a year she lived with her mother in Fodland before returning to Almyra. She remembers the gleam in her father's eyes as he told her the story, it terrified her as she never saw his father being so serious and angry before.

A million thoughts run through her head as her heart starts to race, she looked for her weapon but remembers that she left it in her room, she turns to the direction of her room and lets out a scoff 'Damn it...it's in the next hallway' the guards were getting closer and closer to her, weapons drawn. "We need for you to come with us!" 'Think think think...!' she looks around desperately, she turns to the guard that was in the direction of her room, she raises her arms and sighs giving them a sign that she will comply, one of the guards put their weapon down and start to walk towards her, once he was close she dashed towards him. Catching him off guard, she knocks him off his feet, the other guard comes running at her with his weapon, jumping off the wall and kicking him in the face so hard that he fall to the ground with a groan, smirking at her small victory. However arms wrap around her tightly, it was the other guard who managed to recover. She remained calmed as she remembers her training, she throws her head back hitting the guards head harshly, disorienting him as she then slams him against the wall knocking the air out of the guard letting her go as he slides down the wall unconscious. Gradiant was panting heavily as she looks at the two unconscious guards, hearing her heart beat fast and adrenaline pumping, letting out a sigh. "What was that about...?" She wonders as she then runs towards her room, making sure to avoid any guards she encountered. Time was ticking, she knew those guards were going to be discovered and the House would go on high alert.

She managed to find the door to her room and opens it only to see it was a completely different room, it was a guest room. "W-wha- is this the wrong room?" But it couldn't be, there was no way she would miss her own damn room she recognized the mark on the wall which was there for who knows how long, the vase on the middle of the hallway and the pattern on the door were unmistakable she was madly confused. Gradiant closes the door behind her and looks around the room, it feels familiar and yet weird. "This must be my room...but did mom and dad remove my stuff...?" That can't be it either since they were here a week before making their way to the Kingdom Capital. Her eyes scan the room, memories flood in her to remember what goes where, her plushies of her favorite animal, the fox, her book case filled with mystery and fantasy books. Yep, this is her room but different... "Even if they did take out my stuff there was no way they did it in 2 days...this makes no sense"

However she was snapped out of her thoughts as she then heard a bell frantically ringing. TING TING TING TING TING! It was the alert bell, she soon heard the stomp of guards passing her room 'Shit!' she says as she then remembers something crucial 'The tunnels!'. She remembers that her father showed her that behind the closet there was a concealed hole which leads to her parents room and the outside secretly just incase of an emergency, of course her father prepares for everything. If for some reason she can't escape through the tunnels and neither he or her mom are in the manor and she has to fight, her father told her where he hides Failnaught, since she has the Major Crest of Reigan , and the whistle to summon Cherche, his wyvern so she can make an escape. Running to the closet she pushes the clothes away to see the hole. 'Ok... I most likely have to fight my way out...so get Failnaught, summon Cherche and figure out what the hell is going on' she thinks as she crawls into the secret hole, remembering where her parents room are she starts to make her way over, she could hear next to her the stomps of guards looking for her. She did her best to remain quiet and what felt like forever, made it to her parents room. Peaking out of the closet to make sure the coast was clear, their room was the same, only missing her mother's beauty items and perfumes from the counter. 

Gradiant let out a sigh of relief to see no one was there, she then dashes over to the bed and starts to push it out of the way to see a trap door there, kneeling down she remembers the combination of the lock since she was forced to practiced every month. Opening it she lets out a big smile to see Failnaight there with a couple of arrows "Oh thank the goddess!" She grabs Failnaught and the arrows, letting out a huge sigh of relief feeling safe to hold her father's weapon. She then starts to make her way to the balcony and looks down below "Long way down...I hope Cherche can hear me considering her age..." Poor Cherche was around 25 years old, she has already outlived the expected lifespan for a Wyvern which is 20 years.

However soon the door bust open, wiping around in surprise to see her mom, who looks younger, holding Freikugel in a threatening manner making her freeze in terror. "Stop right there!" Hilda said as Gradiant waves her hands desperately "W-wait! Mother! It's me Gradiant!" Hilda didn't budge, making her blood run cold. "Mother? Me? Are you sick or something?" Her eyes widen at this as her heart broke into a million pieces. "M-mother...y-you don't remember me? Your own daughter?!" "I don't have a daughter! I'm not even married! But enough of this nonsense, you fall here!" Hilda was about to charge at her, Gradiant instinctively then draws Failnaught activating it's power stopping Hilda in her tracks. "W-what? You can use Failnaight?!" Exclaiming in shock, she takes this chance to whistle to Cherche, not wanting to fight her mother she then shoots at the guards past her, knocking two in one arrow making Hilda gasp. Soon Cherche was at the balcony, Gradiant looks at her mother with watery eyes and says "I'll find a way to make you remember mother! I'll save you!" With that she jumps on Cherche and flies away, leaving Hilda in confusion, shock and astounded. Snapping out of her trance when a guard approached her, she was fucking pissed 'Does Claude have an illegitimate child or what?! He arrives in an hour, and he better have an answer to this!' She then stomps angrily towards the entrance, she was going to wait for her boyfriend and will demand an explanation.

* * *

Gradiant has been flying for a while at top speed not knowing where she was going, hugging Cherche's neck as her tears fall free into the wind and on the Wyvern's scales. A million thoughts were running through her head as she was dumbfounded, the guards and her own mother didn't recognized her...I mean yeah at times her parents would pretend as if they don't know her and that enough was enough to give her a scare but this... the eyes in her mother were unforgettable, those were eyes that were willing to kill she has tale of her mother in the battlefield but she never thought she would experience it. Softly patting the usual spot in which she pats Cherche, a scar would be there and for some reason it was therapeutic to her despite the story her father told her, she got it in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion where Dimitri attacked him however being the loyal wyvern she is, took the hit and Claude was forced to retreat with an injured Cherche, however she made a miraculous recovery and Dimitri had apologized to the wyvern by giving her a 10 boxes filled with her favorite meat, and she realized something "Wait, Cherche where are your battle scars...?" She ask in confusion as she then starts to feel the rest of her neck to feel only a few battle scars but nothing like the scar she normally felt. 'Wait what...?!' This catches Gradiant off guard "is this...the right wyvern..? No it's impossible only father's wyvern will respond to his whistle..." She was confused but most of all, scared. Scared of the unknown, she doesn't know what was going on, for the first time in her life she's stumped. 'I need to find the others... it's not safe to be alone...' she then becomes aware of where she was, she was over the Edmund household and close by the Riterine village. Deciding to land in the village she makes her descend, landing by the forest in which she places Cherche near a tree, typing her reins to it. "Be a good girl, I'll be back." She says as the wyvern simply lets out a huff and lays on the ground, softly smiling to the wyvern she starts to make her way to the village, noting that it wasn't different except for a bakery that wasn't there. "Strange, the bakery isn't there but everything else seems to be normal..." She noted as she lightly puts her hand on her chin, wondering the reason why. 

"Wait, you don't remember me?!" She heard a familiar voice and turns to the direction to see a muscular man with blue hair, her eyes widen at this as she lets out a huge smile 'Ah, Tommy!' she thinks as she runs over to him, however his eyes were wide with horror as he looks at the baker, who seems to be a blacksmith apprentice, "S-sir please calm down I-" "How can I calm down if I can't have my favorite sweet?! Why isn't the bakery there?!" The poor apprentice was getting scared and people started to gather around him 'Crap!' Gradiant thinks as she runs over to him, softly grabbing his shoulder. "Tommy, calm down!" He turns to look at her with his golden eyes filled with tears "Gradiant!" Despite him having a similar figure and hunger like his father, he has characteristic of his mother blue eyes and shy demeanor...except when it comes to food, his parents are Marianne and Raphael

Gradiant looks over at the apprentice and bows apologetically, "I apologize for my friend's behavior we will take our leave" She says as Tommy then turns into a shy teddy bear and follows Gradiant, whispers started as they walked away. Gradiant had a suspicion as she then stops and turns to the apprentice "What year is it?" She asked with authority in her voice as the apprentice got scared. 

"I-It's 1185..." This shocked Tommy as Gradiant nodded "Thank you, come Tommy" She then leads the shock strikes Tommy to the place where Cherche is. "H-How...? W-what?" Tommy was so shocked at the revelation but Gradiant wasn't as shocked, after all the signs were there. "We are 20 years into the past...." "How are you not shocked Gradiant?!" Tommy exclaimed as Gradiant sighs and leans against Cherche "I woke up in a storage room at the Riegan household, the guards didn't recognized me...I thought it was an assassination attempt but then the whole manor was looking for me. Luckily I was able to retrieve my father's bow but I encountered my mother..." She takes a minute to regain her composure, she blinks the tears away and lets out a heavy sigh "She didn't recognized me and was a lot younger, also Cherche here doesn't have the scar that nearly killed her in the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion" Softly petting the wyvern as it was resting Tommy was still in shock. "M-me too only I-I only got weird looks as I walked around the manor and into the village...but the bakery isn't there and the baker is so young!" She chuckles at this "I'm worried about Melody and Jeralt..." "Oh right...their father is uhhh not sane during this time is her?" Gradiant shakes her head, looking up to the sky 

"I hope.. they are safe"


	3. Theives

It was awkward to say the least. Melody was sitting in between of her parents, can she even call them her parents yet? Byleth looks on to Dimitri with worry in her eyes, Dimitri was...just looking at the rubble that laid before him. Melody recalls the time her father told the story of his...'dark past' and all the horrible things he did, she would be lying if she said that Jeralt and her didn't hate him for a couple of days after he revealed everything to them. The reason of why he lost his eye, why he has nightmares, and all his suffering. However the siblings couldn't hate Dimitri for long and soon felt as they grew closer to him. Byleth tries to start a conversation with Dimitri but he doesn't budge so instead she decided to question Melody "So...what's your name?" Byleth asked as Melody nervously looks at her, her outfit was a mess. Her once clean and straight blue skirt and knee socks were now dirty and torn in some places, her upper light armor was filled with scratches and dirt as well.

"Melody..."

"Melody...that's a pretty name" Byleth softly smiles at the girl, earning a small smile from Melody.

"T-thank you...mot-I mean...what's your name?" Melody nearly said 'mother' she didn't even want to know the reaction her father would have if he heard her call Byleth that.

"My name is Byleth...tell me from where do you hail from?" 

"T-the Kingdom of Fod-" She stops herself, she remembers that this wasn't the Kingdom of Fodlan just yet. Byleth tilts her head

"The Kingdom?" Byleth glances at Dimitri who wasn't phased at all. Instead he asked a question of his own.

"Why are you here? Are you a spy?" Dimitri asked in a threatening and dangerous tone, making Melody frighten and nervous since she never heard her father use that tone even when his mad at them, he only uses it at lords or foreign leaders. Melody gulps as she nervously answers

"N-no..! I-I was here with my elder brother t-to look for shelter w-when those E-Empire soldiers c-chased after us...w-we got separated..I-I haven't seen him i-in three days" Melody frowns as she looks down, she was worried about her brother. Ever since they got separated she was worried sick about Jeralt, wondering where he was and how he was doing. Dimitri scoffed at this

"His probably among the dead now" Dimitri stated which made Melody's mind go haywire with worry 'I know your lying father...but please don't say that..!' she thinks to herself as Byleth then looks at Dimitri. 

"Don't say stuff like that, what have you been doing for the last five years?" Byleth asked, finally getting him to talk to her. Dimitri simply scoffed at her and looks away

"I've been dead more or less..." Melody frowns along with Byleth 'Father...' Melody thought as she wanted to hug him tightly, like her mother used to do but held herself back

"What do you mean?" 

"What do you gain for asking such questions?" Dimitri said glancing back at the two, both of them staying silent "There are more important task at hand" Melody frowns "What do you mean..?" She asked "Can you not smell them..? Filthy rats everywhere!" Dimitri then fully turns to the two, deep hatred and despair in his eyes. Melody wanted to cry at the sight of her father in such a state and that her mother can't do anything about it but let him rant.

However it was harder than she thought, listening to the state of things she has the blessing of being born in a time of peace where she would never see a corpse, people suffering, blood or any types of horrors of war but this...her being back in time was hard. "Even if it means becoming a rat myself. I swore to at least do that much, I will not let them down" Melody looks away from him 'Father...no...father don't say that!'.

"Do you expect to defeat them with the two of us?" Byleth asked in a concern tone as Melody was left out

"I-I can fight..! I-I know how to use a lance a-and some...magic. Now that I'm fairly rest up I-I can fight!" Dimitri simply glances at her "If you insist I just care about dealing with those thieves, cleaning this space out, destroy their filthy nest even if I have to do it myself" With that he marched out to where the hideout of the thieves, Byleth simply frowns and looks back at Melody. "Let's go...I'll protect you" She stated with a warm smile as she then starts to follow Dimitri.

* * *

The fight was tense, Dimitri was throwing himself out there being the tank of the team. Byleth herself was taking down a fair amounts of thieves along with Melody, who would heal the other two if needed. Soon they saw more people coming, thinking to be thieves however it was soon revealed to be Ashe and Gilbert. The two girls let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Ashe and Gilbert. Soon Annette and Mercedes joined the fight, Melody wanted to yell "Uncle Ashe!" and "Auntie Anne!" but she held herself back as they kept fighting the thieves.

Not long after Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain arrived as well. "Woah! What's going on here?" Sylvain asked in surprise as Felix sighed. "The boar is at it again, what else did you expect?" Ingrid glares at Felix at his comment before looking over her shoulder. "Hey kid is this- huh? His gone?" Ingrid looks behind her to see no one other than Sylvain who shrugs. "Probably ran away to safety" Ingrid shrugs at this and continue to help the Blue Lions defeat the thieves.

\--

Melody watched in the distance as they defeated the last of the thieves, the students (except Dimitri) were excited to see their king AND professor alive and well. Melody smiles at this scene feeling her adrenaline go down and her muscle start to relax. Byleth was smiling at her students, happy to see that all of them have grown and matured in their own way. Glancing over to Dimitri she expected him to be paying a bit ore of attention to the group, however Dimitri looks up at the sky he then looks over at Melody. "Kid look out!" 

"Huh?" Before she had time to react her blonde hair was harshly pulled back, letting out a yelp at this. "UNHAND M-" Before she could finish her sentence a silver dagger was resting on her throat, the group turned over and for some unknown reason Byleth and Dimitri were pissed, beyond pissed. Letting out a growl Dimitri points his Hero Relic towards the thief giving him a deadly glare. "Get your filthy hands off of her, rat" Byleth gives a deadly glare herself at the thief as well, anger boiled inside the two as their auras changed. If looks could kill then the thief would have been dead the minute he grabbed Melody's hair. 

This surprised and terrified the Blue Lions, they never saw both Dimitri and Byleth so mad at someone. It was overwhelming, even for Gilbert that they took a step back. The thief started to shake in his boots as his hold was loosening but not enough for her to escape. "S-stay back! O-or I-I'll-! I'll-!" 

"You'll what?" Byleth said in a low tone as they got closer to the thief, with threatening eyes and weapons drawn. Terrified, the thief pushes Melody to the ground harshly and starts to make a run for it. "Ack!" 

However the thief doesn't get far before an arrow went through his heart, falling to the ground dead. "Nice shot Ashe!" Sylvain complimented Ashe as he smiles and puts his bow away. "It wasn't that hard" Melody slowly starts to raise from the ground however is interrupted by Byleth, who hugs her tightly. Another shocking action made by their beloved professor, she wasn't one to show emotion during this time however that hug was what Melody needed. She wraps her arms around Byleth without hesitation, she missed her mother's warmth in her hugs, kisses, laughter and smiles. She misses them. 

Melody looks over to see Dimitri stabbing the corpse of the thief, mumbling thinks such as "Die!" and "Filthy Rat!".


	4. The Right Hand Man's child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FELIX'S CHILD AND THE REST OF THE BL CHILDREN (I won't lie I forgot about them until I reread the rough draft i have) ALSO I HAVE DRAWN BOTH MELODY AND GRAIDIANT! https://twitter.com/playz_wizard/status/1176046744368549888?s=20

"Tauris for the love of the fucking goddess put me DOWN!" Currently over the shoulder of Tauris, son of Ingrid and Sylvain, chuckles at her remark as they were running away from the village guards near the Gautier estate. And how did they get into the situation that their in? Rosanne can blame Tauris for it.

Tauris woke up in an unused room, confused and weirded out as in why was he back home? He remembers scolding his little sister about following him and his friends to the Holy Tomb then bam, his back home. He looks around the plain room, basic furniture and a plain bed. He recognized it as a guest room in the estate. Walking out of the room he looks down the empty hallways. He sighed as he looks out the window to see he was really back home.

'Was it all a dream?' Tauris thought as he trouts down the hall, his mind wondering. 'Does that mean Jin came as well?' Deciding to check out if his sister was in her room he starts to make his way there. He felt as if something was...off, he couldn't really explain it but he felt as if he was home but it wasn't home.was making dirty jokes about the guards wife or romantic interest, since he was used to doing that the guards would either dismissed him, scolded him or joked along with him.

However instead he was attacked for two reasons. One, being in the Gautier household as an intruder which confused the hell of him since he woke up in the estate where he was born and raised in along with his sister and two, just pissing the guards off with his inappropriate jokes about their significant someone. Tauris reaches out for his lance but realizes that he was defenseless. With no other choice, he made a run for it

In the village not far from the estate was Rosanne, her ginger locks were a bit of a mess when she woke up behind a merchant's post. Although some of the villagers were looking at her weirdly as her light brown eyes scan the area, recognizing it. However she is confused. 'How did I get here..? I was in the Holy Tomb with the others and...' however she didn't have much time before she heard the stomping of feet. She turns only for her face to turn one of confusion to one of shock and amusement. Tauris was running from the guards of his family estate, he soon spotted Rosanne who sheepishly smile as he ran at her direction. 

Rosanne realized what he was doing "Tauris! Don't you dare!" However Tauris as in front of her in a matter of seconds, throwing her over his shoulders as he continues to run for it, while the guards were after them taking Rosanne by surprised and now they are in the predicament they are now. It's only been 5 minutes since they started to run away.

"Come on! Where is your sense of adventure Rosy?" Rosanne, who is unfortunately STILL over Tauris's shoulder, is currently contemplating wether to keep scolding him while he carried her or just knock him out and deal with the villagers herself since Tauris wasn't reliable. Going down the ladder she knew Tauris couldn't keep carrying her for long while running and eventually have to stand their ground against the villagers, so she decided to wait it out.

"Well this little 'adventure' of yours is NOT what I signed up for!" Rosanne said as she looks over her shoulder. 

"Trust me this isn't the adventure I want either but this could be a bonding experience-" Tauris panted out as Rosanne interrupted him.

"Bonding experience my ass! Tauris just what the hell did you do?!" Rosanne glares at him as she noticed that the guards were getting closer and closer, she realized that Tauris was getting tired of running. If he fully wasted his energy then he wouldn't have enough to fight, deciding it was best to fight off the guards instead of running. She then hits Tauris in the back of the head making them fall. Tauris let's out a painful groan, rolling the two of them over. Rosanne quickly recovers, reaching for her back to get her sword only to realize that her killing edge was not there, only her iron shield. She decided to try, TRY to talk to the guards, covering for Tauris's ass AGAIN.

"Hey listen! We don't want any problems whatever this imbecile said or do, I apologize-" Scanning through the guards she realized something, those weren't the guards from the Gautier Household...no those are Empire soldiers charging at them however she didn't recognize them at first, 'Wha- What happened to the guards..? Are they friendly' Groaning, Tauris stood up and glares at Rosanne. "What the hell?!" Rosanne looks back at Tauris, before she could say anything, Empire soldiers were already started to surround them weapons drawn. For the first time, Rosanne regrets stopping Tauris from doing something.

\--

Taken hostage, the two children were dragged to a camp nearby where the Gautier household is. Rosanne was assessing the camp, looking for the best escape route and how many soldiers are stationed. It's a small party, about 15 soldiers though she did question why the soldiers were stationed nearby glancing at the banner and her eyes widen at this and stop. The banner was the double headed eagle, the Empire. Tauris realized this as well and was both confused and shocked, the soldiers then force them to keep walking towards a cage. Shoving them in, Rosanne was going to charge at them until the soldier slammed the door making her crash against the cold metal. Letting out a frustrated noise, she backs away and starts to pace. Tauris was running his hand through his hair, "Great just great!" Tauris exclaimed as Rosanne sighs at this.

Glancing at the banner of the Empire, Tauris turns to Rosanne "Refresh my memory...Didn't the Empire dismantled AFTER the War of the Eagle and the Lion? When Uncle Dimitri killed The Tyrant Edelgard?" Rosanne nods as Tauris turns to the banner. "And yet here is is, high and proud"

"Can it be that they are the remainder of the Empire soldiers and seek revenge?"

"Rosy the war was over 20 years ago, I'm sure there are no soldiers left and if they were they would have moved on with their life instead of holding on!" Rosanne sighs, if this was a test her parents set up for her they have taken it too far. They waited and waited, Rosanne was hoping for her father to come and scold them about falling for the trap, go home and rest but cruel reality found them again when a soldier came and threw a loaf of bread in the cage. "Wait!" Rosanne calls out to the soldier but he kept walking, still in earshot she then asked

"What year is it?!" Tauris snaps out of his empty gaze and the soldier stop on his tracks, turning to Rosanne with a confused look. "Rosanne what the hell?" She silence him with her stern look before turning to the soldier.

The soldier looked into her eyes to see that her light brown eyes were confused, afraid, mad and desperate. The soldier slowly turns to them then says. "It's 1185...we are in the middle of the war in which the Empire will win" Rosy felt as if someone punched her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Her eyes were widen in shock and slowly backs away, Tauris was the same way and he took note that their morale was high however the situation remained. They were in 1185, in the middle of the greatest war in history. 

\--

In a tent not too far away, sat a man his eyes and hair dark blue as he was reading a book. Soon a soldier walked in the tent, bowing before him. Closing the book he turns to the soldier "So?"

"It is as you suspected...they are the Children for the Future." The man smiles at this, his trap worked.

"Good" He stood up as walking over to a chest, taking out a key and with a click, he opens it.

"Send a report to the Emperor about our success of capturing two Children of the Future" The soldier bows again and walks out of the tent. Once he was alone, the man scoffed. "Foolish Emperor..." Frankly he didn't care about the war, he knew that no matter what happens the Empire is bound to fall and at an even quicker pace since the Children of the Future know what happens. However he only has one goal, taking out a sword he sighs, swinging it around. "My dear friend, her death is upon us...soon I'll spill the blood of that who made me suffer"


	5. Find the Prince in the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Dimitri have some 'bonding' time and Byleth simply watches

"So you're from the Kingdom?" Sylvain took the liberty of questioning Melody once they were back in the monastery and well everyone in the Blue Lion house, except Dimitri, Byleth and Gilbert questioned her, which overwhelmed Melody. "Y-yes I'm from the Kingdom" 

"Hey no need to be tense, how about we go and drink a cup of tea?" Ingrid lets out a groan at this. "Sylvain you truly have no shame"

"What?! I was just offering tea to calm her down, she's shaking like a leaf!"

Annette then suggested "Well how about you give her some space? Your suffocating the poor girl!" Which was true, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid cornered Melody curious on who she was because Dimitri has NEVER stood out of his way to kill in order to protect, or made their dear professor so angry that her glare could kill an entire army. Neither has seen those two be so emotional over someone, not even the Blue Lions. If either Byleth or Dimitri saw them crowd Melody, let's just say that they would be short of three people.

Soon the three-parted away from Melody which calmed her down a bit, but not enough "T-thank you..." Annette simply smiles and nods "Anytime but I understand why they were questioning you. Neither Dimitri or the professor have been emotional over someone, much less now with the state Dimitri is in" Melody then thinks to herself 'That bad...?' Gulping down the lump that formed in her throat she then said, "I-I see...I-I didn't know..." Felix then lets out a groan.

"Out with it, what are you to him?" Sylvain then suggested, "Are you his lover or something?" Melody jumped at the thought, making her deeply disgusted at the thought. "No!"

"Sylvain!" Ingrid calls out in disgust "She's just a child! What are you thinking?!"

"What other explanation will there be? That boar has been running wild like the beast he is and then all of sudden he goes out of his way to kill for her? It makes no sense!" Annette then jumps in, 

"That doesn't make her his lover! It might just be that Dimitri saw potential in her and decided to protect her!" Felix lets out a laugh

"Do you even listen to yourself? The boar doesn't care about anything other than to kill" Sylvain sighs "Well...if she's connected to Dimitri what about the professor? She could be a secret student that we didn't know about" This got everyone thinking "but I haven't seen her around the monastery...I'm pretty sure she would be recognized immediately since she does have the same eye color as the professor." Ingrid said as then Mercedes joined in "And her hair is blonde like Dimitri's..." Soon the room went quiet, making Melody uncomfortable. Ashe broke the silence

"Wait..."

"Are you..."

"The professors..."

"And the boars..."

"Child?!" Melody gulps at this feared that she has been discovered. Why was she hiding that she IS the daughter of Dimitri and Byleth? Not even she knows but it will be pretty weird if you are in the middle of the war than all of a sudden a person comes up and says 'Hey I'm your kid from the future'. Besides, since she was in the past she's scared she would change it and cause conflict in the future.

Being the voice of reason among the hectic group, Mercedes intervened "But...if that was the case she would be a child... and even if they met earlier she would be even younger" This calmed them down a bit "But her features-" "Maybe a coincidence" With that said the group started to bicker among themselves until Felix said "This is getting us nowhere, we are just wasting our time trying to figure this situation out" Mercedes agrees "Your right, lets give it a break for now." Everyone agreed, especially Melody. 

"E-excuse me then" Melody then ran off, leaving the Blue Lions to feel a mixture of emotions. "I feel horrible now for pressuring her," Ingrid said as Ashe sighed "I agree we didn't handle the situation well especially since she's shaken up after our fights with the bandits" Annette agrees "Yeah, maybe we can make it up to her with sweets!"

* * *

After making her escape she rushes in the cathedral, forgetting for a moment that she was in a war-torn country wondered, and standing in front of the ruble is no other than The Beast himself. Mumbling to himself, shaking and begging to no one. Frowning she slowly walks towards him, seeing her own father like this made her chest tighten with pain. 

"Please...I swear I'll have her head..! I swear! So please!" Melody stopped behind him slowly reaching out to him, however, he sensed someone behind him he stopped and angrily turned his face around quickly retracting her hand he bitterly asks "What?" Melody shrunk, she has never had to deal with an angry father, well she did but not to this extend. Gulping she then said, "I-I came to check up on you..."

Dimitri looks at her with a bitter look Melody just stood there uncomfortably before he scoffed and turn around "I'm fine." Melody frowns at this "I-I saw you get injured a-and-" Dimitri didn't turn to her as he repeated "I'm fine" but it a stricter voice. 

"O-ok..." Melody said before she turns to him "Why.." Melody started as Dimitri simply stood there as she continues "Why did you protect me...?" She asked as Dimitri visibly froze for a second this made Melody curious.

"I don't know...I just...felt as if I should protect you no matter what.." Dimitri said as he looks down at his hands before he started to shake "A beast such as myself shouldn't feel this way...I kill and kill and kill like the monster that I am.." 

"Maybe your not a beast after-" She didn't get to finish before she got interrupted by a broken laugh from her father, causing her to back off a bit.

"I AM A BEAST! A MONSTER WITH ONLY ONE PURPOSE! AND THAT IS TO RIP THE HEAD OFF THAT WOMAN'S SHOULDERS!!" Dimitri continues to laugh maniacally as Melody frowns, in the entrance was Byleth, watching the scene. "Your wrong!" Dimitri stops laughing leaving an unsettling silence in his wake, slightly turning his head at Melody

"Am I?" She nods, with a determined look "You are!" Dimitri turns away from her and shakes his head. "Tell me little girl...what do you know about monsters?" Melody was caught off guard about this. "They are deadly" 

"What else?" 

"They...eat people" Dimitri lets out a chuckle at this "Eat people? Oh, they do more than that." Dimitri turns to Melody who can see the wound she was talking about earlier. She slowly got closer to him, her hands softly glowing "Even a beast can have a bit of humanity if he looks deep in himself, I believe in you..." She said softly as she continues but just as she was going to finish, both of her hands grasped harshly and tightly by a much bigger hand catching her off guard looking up to see a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at her.

"Leave. Me. Be" He said with a deadly voice then threw her to the ground. "Agh!" Melody was surprised by this as he went back to look at the rubble. She slowly got up and starts to walk away tears falling freely as she walks. Passing her mother out the door, Byleth looks at Melody with pity and sadness before turning back to Dimitri with the same look but mixed with hatred. Her turn came and marches towards a broken Dimitri who deep inside regrets hurting Melody.


End file.
